


Belleza Aérea (discontinued)

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Keith falls in love with the beautiful Aerial Dancer Belleza Aérea he resolves to learn his name. What he didn't bet on was learning a whole lot more...This is from my discontinued Wattpad account slutfortheaesthetic





	1. Chapter 1

The sickly sweet smell of sawdust and popcorn hang lazily in the air as Keith made his way through the cobwebbed circus stalls.

This place was ancient and he was beginning to wonder how Pidge even found out it existed, but it has been their choice of day out so Shiro, Keith, Pidge and Hunk had all piled into Shiro's old pickup and driven to the edge of nowhere.

He had to admit it was beautiful here, there were lights hanging from the ceiling and what appeared to be a trapeze strung up across the tent. It looked like something straight out of a children's picture book.

Keith found his seat next to Hunk and sat down grabbing a handful of his popcorn.   
"Hey!" Hunk gasped, waving his hand in Keith's direction.   
"You've got so much there, you won't miss any!" He responded indignantly.   
Pidge leant across them "Shush it's starting"

Tinny fair music began blasting through old speakers and a man in a red jacket took centre stage, waving a baton.  
"Ladies and gentleman!" The man grinned, "Boys and girls!"   
Pidge mumbled something to Shiro and they both laughed.   
"Welcome to the show of a lifetime!" The man continued accompanied by yet more waving of his baton, "and opening for us tonight the wonderful, Belleza Aérea!" The crowd cheered as a blue ribbon began to lower into the centre of the ring, stopping just above the ring master. The spotlight shifted so it was focused on a man in a shimmering blue leotard balanced in the rafters.

With a graceful step he jumped, falling towards the floor only to grab the ribbon with one hand: twisting it round his arm. The rope swung round the ring and with the grace of a bird the man followed it, extending a tanned arm towards the audience.

The rope came to a stop and he twisted himself up in it before dropping to the floor, spinning as he went. Keith held his breath as he hurtled downwards coming to a sudden stop moments before hitting the floor.

He halted for a second presumably to catch his breath before wrapping both hands up in the fabric and moving upside down, his legs in a perfect split. The rope began to rise as the pretty dancer righted himself. He was now hanging by a foot as the rope began to swing, up to the rafters then back down.

Keith realised with a start that he was coming towards them in what seemed like slow motion. Before he knew what was happening the dancer was in his face. Keith could see into the dancer's eyes, they were big and blue and glittering. Everything about him was perfect. He bit his lip. All to soon he was swept away, far to the other side of the circus and away into the wings.

The rest of the show was a blur to Keith; all he could think about was the beautiful acrobat with the deep blue eyes.

He had to know his name.


	2. Call Me

"I think I left something on our seats" Keith made an excuse and turned back to the large tent. "Go without me, I'll be back in a bit."   
Shiro gave him a knowing stare and continued walking.  
"Go talk to the ribbon dancer Keith."   
Keith grinned at his brother and picked up his pace running through the fabric walls of the tent.

The dancer was still in the centre of the ring packing up his equipment, he'd changed out of his leotard. He was now wearing ripped jeans and a flowery crop top, covered by a jacket plastered in pins. He looked up when Keith walked in, pausing in the process of folding the gauze fabric he'd hung from during the show.

"Can I help you with anything?" The boy asked and Keith could hear the hint of a Spanish accent behind the familiar Texan drawl.

"Well... I'm... I was just going to... I was going to..."   
The boy chuckled, amusement tugging at the corners of his mouth.   
"I enjoyed the show and I think you're very talented..." Keith trailed off, finally getting the words out.

"Aw thanks!" The boy dusted off the chalk and shook his hand. "My name's Lance McClain." he took a slip of paper from his pocket and placed it in Keith's hand. "Call me."

Keith got back into Shiro's car and shut the door behind him. Pidge threw themselves over the back of his seat.   
"So you get his name?"   
Keith flashed them the paper.

"I got more than that Pidge."


End file.
